


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Violence, possible of characters death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Ring-War. King Thranduil has received a ransom note asking for his crown and King Elessar' head. But what would be the ultimate sacrifice? Would it cost Prince Legolas's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Aranel
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Mirkwood**

The prince was finally returning home after this long journey. He missed his Adar a lot. If he had known, he might not have joined the council. His homeland was under the power of Sauron and the vestiges still remained, and most of all, he did not wish to be that far from his Adar.

Even as the only heir to the throne, he was far too willing to be part of anything, secure in the knowledge that his Adar will be around, for him. Thranduil was the best Adar in Middle Earth, the best anyone could have asked for, even if they had their share of disagreements.

Legolas had always noted how the guards respected his Adar, and how his Adar respected them as well. He was always happy in Mirkwood, like he was a part of larger family, like the guards were the brothers he did not have.

Prince Legolas smiled at that thought, and wondered if he should tell his Adar about his new dwarf friend. That would certainly make for an interesting reaction. But he stopped abruptly. It was too quiet. Where were his guards? He sensed a presence behind him and spun around, only to be greeted by a the hilt of a sword stabbing him in the back.

"You are surrounded, Prince Legolas. One more rash movement, and you will be drowning in your own blood."

Legolas knew at once that the guards were dead and that he would be next. Who were these people? He lowered his blade cautiously. If the guards had given the life for him, he had better not be throwing it away rashly. But those guards... They were his loyal brothers, whom he would not see again. And they had lost their life because of him. The guilt was unbearable.

Legolas felt something sharp in his side, and he crumpled onto the ground in pain.

_Crack!_

Was it someone behind him? How could he not have sensed that coming? Or was it a sound from his body? He did not know. His body was giving up far too quickly.

The last thing he saw before the world collapsed in darkness was that figures were pushing him to the cliff edge. He felt himself falling. **_THUD_**. He knew he hit something. His head. Yes. And then he knew no more.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning can be found in the 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Prince Legolas was missing.

A week's delay was not normal at all. The Elvenking paced restlessly in the hall. Something was wrong, he was convinced of it. How many times had Legolas seemingly disappeared and returned later than expected? But no, this was different. He could feel it in the air.

His loyal guard and friend was watching him as inconspicuously as he could. Galdor, that elf always seemed to know what was going through his mind.

The Fellowship had returned, safe and sound, apart from the loss of Boromir. His guards had kept him well informed, and in addition, Thranduil had also received an invitation from the newly crowned King Elessar and his wife Queen Arwen. But Legolas was nowhere to be seen. The last he had heard of his son was that he had crossed the borders into Mirkwood over a week ago.

"Galdor," Thranduil called.

"What can I do to help, my King Thranduil?" Galdor asked, smiling a little too knowingly.

Thranduil shot him a warning glare. He was in no mood for pleasantries. "I need you to send a messenger to Minas Tirith. It is important," he said.

"Is this for your son?" Galdor asked in concern.

"Have you any reason to question me?" Thranduil shot back in all seriousness.

"No, not at the moment," Galdor replied quickly, finishing off in a mutter, "but I'll save that for later."

Thranduil watched him leave, then returned to his throne and finished off his note. He tried to keep it as light-hearted as he could given the circumstances.

" _To King Elessar and his wife, Queen Arwen._

_I am honored to share the privilege of kinghood with a worthy counterpart, and I would be most pleased to accept your invitation for a visit as soon as I receive my son safe and well._

_I write in the hope that you might have some news of his whereabouts. It has been over a week since my guards have informed me that he has entered the realm of Mirkwood and I worry about his well-being. Should he have returned to your homeland, I would appreciate a note on your part._

_When my son has returned, you may be certain that we will visit you the soonest possible as a family._

_Yours in all sincerity,_

_King Thranduil of Mirkwood._ "

He paused for a moment, re-read the message, then added below it:

" _Now not the only king in Middle-earth._ "

Satisfied, he motioned for the messenger to approach and handed him the note. Hopefully he would hear from King Elessar soon enough.

Then he left the hall in search of Galdor. He was sure that his guard had something of interest to share. Even if he would only get the information out of him at the price of a friendly taunt. He checked his usual haunts. Galdor was nowhere to be found. Thranduil let out his breath in frustration. Somehow that elf always managed to bring out the worse in him.

He combed through the gardens a second time. And then, like a wish come true, Galdor appeared. With a smirk on his face.

"You know something. I know that smile, so you'd better say it," Thranduil grinned at his guard and best friend.

Galdor shrugged.

"Otherwise I will grant you the privilege of guarding the spider-infested borders, seeing how much you like them," he added.

"You will not dare…"

"Are you questioning me yet again?" Thranduil replied pointedly.

Galdor sighed, giving in. "Yes, my king, I do know something. But I know nothing of your son much as I would like to have him here to speak of his adventures."

"And?" Thranduil prompted.

"The guards along the eastern border are dead," Galdor replied and quickly added, "I have sent more guards there to investigate. It is possible that Prince Legolas had entered from that direction but I hope that all is well."

"I hope so too." Thranduil bowed his head at the thought of his lost kinsmen. What evil persisted after the defeat of Sauron? Indeed there were remnants of corrupted creatures but even these had been increasingly rare. "Galdor," he decided, "have more guards secure all our borders. We do not know what awaits in the darkness and I do not wish to hear of any more deaths. Have everyone be vigilant."

"I will do as you command, King Thranduil." Galdor bowed and left at once.

Thranduil looked around the gardens. The blooms of color were giving him no respite from the shadow that was clouding his mind.

"Oh Valar, please keep my son safe wherever he is," he prayed.

\--

Night had fallen. It was yet another day without news of his son. Thranduil remained at the entrance to the caverns. He could imagine his son appearing in the distance, weary, but seasoned by his travels and well contented. But there was nothing. He sighed. The sun had long set. No one would be travelling at this time of the night.

Perhaps he might arrive in the morning.

There was a rustle.

Thranduil approached cautiously, his guards following, alert. He stepped into the forest. There was a whistle. He ducked instinctively. There was an arrow in the tree just behind him. There was something else. A piece of parchment. The guards retrieved it carefully. They escorted Thranduil to safety of the caverns while another section of the guards scoured the forest in search of the archer.

Thranduil unfurled the parchment, his fingers trembling.

" _We have your son. Choose wisely: his life, in exchange for your crown and King Elessar's head._

 _You had better hurry. We are watching you._ "


End file.
